


Warmth

by LadyKatAstrid



Series: For the rest of our lives [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tenderness, set after S5, this is just fluff and cuteness, two idiots in love, waking up in bed and staring into the eyes of the one who holds your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Catra wasn't used to feeling this way, to feel her heart ache with love.She was used to feeling hatred, coldness, longing.But years go by, and she has grown up, replacing that coldness in her heart with warmth.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: For the rest of our lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767532
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I saw this tweet and I had to write this, I don't have any excuses:  
> https://twitter.com/givemeabrekk/status/1262129612005560324
> 
> Same timeline as my other two one-shots, probs some years after 'Sleep', but you don't have to read those to understand this one (should I just make this a series?)
> 
> Edited: 2020/05/20 by the lovely 3SpidersWithAPen

Catra wasn't used to this feeling of warmth.

She felt it when Scorpia gave her one of her hugs, when Entrapta asked for her help with one of her new experiments, when Bow declared her part of the Best Friends Squad, when Glimmer and her teased Adora.

When she looked at Adora and saw that same look reflected back at her.

She felt the warmth of the sun that entered their bedroom in Bright Moon on her toes, as she slowly came back to consciousness.

The sun was not completely out yet, but after years of windowless rooms in the Fright Zone, which wouldn't have made much more of a difference as no natural sunlight shone there, Catra couldn't help but be awake as the first tendrils of light made their way into the room.

Adora didn't have that problem.

She was soundly asleep, one arm thrown precariously over the edge of the bed, the other one being used as a pillow by Catra.

Months after space travelling, they were finally back home. But, if she was being honest, to Catra, home was wherever Adora was.

They had celebrated Horde Prime's defeat the previous night, as they had done every year, with one of the biggest parties Catra had ever seen, organised by none other than Swift Wind, under the supervision of Micah, of course.

Everyone had been invited, and it had been a boisterous affair, with retellings, shanties, re-enacts, and dancing. A lot of dancing.

She had shared a fair amount of dances with Adora, ending up, most of the time, being the centre of attention. But the ones Catra enjoyed the most were the ones when music was slow, when it was just the two of them, sharing small smiles and soft-spoken words, their foreheads touching.

Adora ended up dancing with virtually everyone else. Glimmer and she had teleported all over the place, faces full of happiness and joy. Adora's dance with Bow had been less 'sparkly', but they made a great dancing pair.

That had forced Catra and Glimmer to dance together, both of them fighting for being the one leading, bickering the entire time until their respective partners came to the rescue.

Catra had watched Adora dance with the other princesses and had accepted a dance from Scorpia when Adora was dancing with Mermista and Sea Hawk was busy dancing with Bow.

The party carried on all night long and, by the end of it, Catra had to help a bone-tired Adora walk up to their room.

And now there she was, propped against her arm, watching Adora's chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

Catra put her hand just above Adora's heart, where that little glowing First One's thing had been all those years ago, feeling the ghost sensation of warmth. Entrapta had run tests on Adora; there was no residual energy from the failsafe and Adora had had no side-effects, but Catra could sometimes still feel it there, one with Adora's heartbeat.

Catra snickered when Adora grumbled some nonsense about the previous night's events.

Her hand moved upwards, to Adora's face. It was turned towards Catra, and her fingers skimmed over the almost invisible scar on Adora's jaw, the one she had put there. She caressed her brow, smoothing the furrow Adora presented while sleeping. She had stopped thrashing around in her sleep sometime around the previous year, but her face always betrayed her, as did the random twitches of her body.

Adora sighed in her sleep and Catra smiled, her fingers caressing a path from Adora's round ear to the curve of her neck, down to her arm and to the soft skin of her wrist.

"I can feel you staring, you know?" Adora's voice was rough with sleep.

Catra saw that Adora's eyes were closed, and she smiled softly even though Adora couldn't see her.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring," she replied just as softly.

Adora snuggled closer to Catra and opened her eyes, looking up at Catra.

The girl was in awe of how strikingly blue Adora's eyes were in the morning, and especially under the morning light.

"And what's the difference?"

Catra's fingers ran down Adora's face gently, letting her nails lightly scrape the skin, which earned her a pleasant sigh from Adora.

Catra shrugged. "Sounds better."

Adora smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"

"The sun woke me up. Can't go back to sleep. But you should keep on sleeping; with the amount of alcohol I think I saw Sparkles drink last night, she won't be up for another couple of hours."

Adora nudged Catra to lie back down and laid on top of her. "Thank you for not letting me drink that much. Last time I did, the morning after was a nightmare."

Catra chuckled. "You shouldn't have gotten into a competition with her then. I can assure you, Bow and I did not have a great time taking care of you two. But it did give me plenty of blackmail material."

Adora huffed against Catra's neck. "But you wouldn't use it against me, right?"

Catra looked down with a smirk. "I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

"Not fair, you're not with the Horde anymore, there's no need to be cruel."

"Oh, Adora, all is fair in love and war. And if I have to use your drunken pictures to keep me from another boat trip, then I'll use them."

Adora chuckled at the memories of that day. "It wasn't that bad in the end," she tried to argue.

"I can still feel sand where it shouldn't be."

Adora placated Catra with a kiss to the hollow of her throat. "We'll just have Glimmer teleport us there next time, deal?"

Catra grumbled something akin to a yes.

Adora yawned, cuddling closer to Catra even though it was impossible, and Catra started drawing on Adora's back, following the scars to the small of her back and up again.

"You aren't going to fall back asleep?" Adora mumbled, sleep back on her voice.

Catra leaned forward enough to kiss the top of Adora's head. "I don't think I will. But I'll stay until you wake up again."

Adora hummed in agreement, and Catra listened to how her breathing got deeper and slower and felt their heartbeats synchronize.

Catra didn't intend to fall back asleep again, but the warmth of Adora's skin made her close her eyes, just for a second, just for an instant.

Outside their room, the sun made its way into the castle, illuminating every corner and casting the shadows away. Eventually, the castle would wake up and their days would begin, but, for now, they were only two women, feeling safe in the embrace of one another.


End file.
